Meeting General Robot/the Golden Gear/Searching in the Troll Warehouse
Here is when our heroes meet General Robot in Rise of the Portal Masters. At last, Twilight Sparkle, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey Mouse, Thomas the Tank Engine, Mumfie and their friends returned with the Eternal Life Source. Master Eon: I fear the Darkness is growing and the Core of Light is not yet complete. But now, You bring the Etnernal Life Source who's true powers lies within. Soon, The Core of Light was absorbing the Eternal Life Source within it. Wildflower: Isn't it beautiful? Cynder: Yeah, It is lovely. Henry: It sure is. Hugo: What a remarkable creation! Arbo: We are remarkable creations. Flynn: Some more remarkable than others, Like me. Boom! Hugo: Four down, Four to go. We must find the remaining Eternal Sources before they fall into Kaos' hands. Twilight Sparkle: And that's what we'll do, Hugo. Scrooge McDuck: It won't be easy, But we must find them. Launchpad McQuack: (notice something) Uh, Mr. McDee. You guys might want to see this. Then out of nowhere, A robot came right up. General Robot: Situation report! Who's in charge here! Scrooge McDuck: Bless me bagpipes! Flynn: In charge? Why, I'm in charge... Of the ladies that is. Believe it. General Robot: Stow the flabber jabber, Son. I'm looking for the Skylanders. Trigger Happy: We're the Skylanders. General Robot: Ah, Excellent! I am General Robot, And we've got a flustercuff of a situation! Gyro Gearloose: What kind of a situation, General? General Robot: It seems the Trolls are keeping something unkown in a heavily guarded warehouse. Skylands intel believes it's some sort of gear that may have originated from this here location. Sunset Shimmer: What do you make of it, Hugo? Hugo: That's not just a gear, It's a Golden Gear. The Golden Gear! We need it to rebuild the Core of Light! General Robot: Hmm. This is even more serious than I expeted. You see, The enemy is crafty and has the advantege. Uh, Temporarily of cours. And we do not at this time have the firepower to evac said gear to a safe location behind our lines to reconnoiter. We need your help, Soldiers. Can I count on you all? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes sir! Geary: Reporting for duty, General Robot! Gyro Gearloose: Roger, General! Soon, They all journeyed to the Troll Warehouse for the Golden Gear. Snuckles: Name's Snuckles. That's right, Special Agent Snuckles. Come on, The elevator into the Troll Warehouse is right this way. Soon, They took the elevator that reaches all the way to the Warehouse. Snuckles: Betcha you guys don't recognize me, Do ya? That's because I'm a master of disguise now. You once saved use all when a tornado ripped through our village. That's when I decided to join the Mabu Defense Force and become a real live secret agent. And this is my first mission! Can you believe it!? Come on, Let's go get that Golden Gear! Mickey Mouse: Right! Twilight Sparkle: Ready, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: As ready as I'll ever be, Twilight! Scrooge McDuck: Let's go get the Golden Gear. Darkwing Duck: With you all the way, Scrooge. Let's Get Dangerous! At last, They begin their journey to the Golden Gear. Gyro Gearloose: Where is that Golden Gear? Geary: We have to keep going, Gyro. Drobot: He's right, No time to loose. Patrick Star: The Patrick is ready for action! SpongeBob SquarePants: Lead the way, Snuckles. Snuckles: Follow me! At last, Everyone make their way to the Golden Gear. Snuckles: Courage, Snuckles. Courge. There, That's the Troll Warehouse. Those stinky bridge dwellers keep all the junk they've stolen in there. I can see it, The Golden Gear! Got get it! I man Let's go get it! That's right. (steps on the mine and blew back here) Owie! Owie! Stingy! Wow, That hurt. I should just go home... No, Wait. I need to fight. Aw, Those tricky trolls put in a minefield. But you know, I bet they'd never remember where they put all those mines... They've gotta have a map showing the way though it. And we've gotta find it. Geary: But how'er we gonna get to the other side without stepping on the mines. Gyro Gearloose: No worries, I've got my mine tracker ready to pick up any since of mines. Twilight Sparkle: Good idea, Gyro. Let's hope it's enough to get to the other side. Thomas the Tank Engine: I hope so too, SpongeBob. Just as Gyro used his mine detector, Bubba found a map. Bubba the Cave Duck: Look what Bubba found. Snuckles: Great work! Now, We've got a complete map of the mindefield. After you, Er... You know, Since you guys already have the map. Scrooge McDuck: Great work, Bubba. Bubba the Cave Duck: Thanks, Skooge. SpongeBob SquarePants: Now that we have the map, We'll find the Golden Gear together. Sandy Cheeks: I like yer can do attitude, SpongeBob. Applejack: You and me both, Sandy. Come on, Y'all. Let's get a move on! Patrick Star: Wait for me, Guys! Just as Patrick was about to step on a few mines, Sunset protects him with a forcefield as they kept going. At last, They finally found the Golden Gate with the rocket to exit the warehouse. SpongeBob SquarePants: Aha! There you are! Twilight Sparkle: We did it, We found the Golden Gear. Scrooge McDuck: And look, This rocket must be our ticket back to the ruins. Launchpad, Think you can fly this thing? Launchpad McQuack: Sure thing, Mr. McDee. As the rocket launched, Everyone got the Golden Gear to the Ruins. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225